


No you don't

by erynwen



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erynwen/pseuds/erynwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boring talk on a hot day. Written for the <span><a href="http://day-by-drabble.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://day-by-drabble.livejournal.com/"><b>day_by_drabble</b></a></span> Blue Skies prompt #12, sultry. Title from the Song by Nine Inch Nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No you don't

The room is crammed, the air hot and heavy around them, air-condition broke down on the hottest day of the damn century, and Bones wishes he was in his dorm, wants to lie naked on his bed, water from a cold shower drying on his body, cooling his skin.

But Admiral Farnsworth is holding a talk, and someone had the great idea to make the whole thing obligatory, so he's sitting in a too small room, feeling like he's wrapped in a damp towel.  
Damn idiots.

Bones slides two fingers between the collar of his uniform jacket and his neck, pulls away the fabric and puffs out a breath. Jim, seated across from him, has slid down so far in his chair it’s a wonder he’s not lying on the floor by now.

Like knowing he’s being watched Jim turns his head, flashing Bones a grin.

Bones rolls his eyes, looks at the front of the room, where the Admiral just reached page fife of a forty page long presentation.

Bones groans softly and refers from putting his head on the table in front of him only barely.

This is hell.

A foot bumps against his leg, and he shifts in his seat, but the bump only becomes a caress, and he glances down to see a sock-clad foot running up and down his calf.

He looks up to see Jim staring at him, and shoots him a glare. Which Jim conveniently ignores, only runs his foot higher, wriggling it between Bones’ thighs.

Bones purses his lips, turns to the Admiral again.

He jumps as Jim dugs his heel into the bulge in his pants, drags his foot down and wriggles his damned toes against his zipper.  
Bones leans forward, hisses “Stop that!”, but Jim only shakes his head, never ceasing the slow up and down of his foot, the slight pressure against Bones’ cock.

Bones swallows around a moan that threatens to escape him. He should slap that foot away, should leave the room. Shouldn’t open his legs further to give Jim better access. Shouldn’t look at the tongue flicking out to wet those incredible pink lips.

He should definitely not imagine those lips around his cock, what they would feel like while Jim sucked him off.  
Bones becomes aware that his is almost squirming in his seat, that his breath is coming heavily enough he’s almost panting, and he groans with relief as Admiral Farnsworth calls a break.

Bones is out of his seat and next to Jim so fast he almost runs other cadets over. He grabs Jim’s hand, jerks him from his seat, drags him to a classroom he knows is empty.

Jim pushes him against the door the moment it whooshes close, and they kiss fiercely, all tongue and teeth, hand tugging at the buttons of each other’s pants.  
Bones breaks the kiss, panting heavily, planting his hands atop of Jim’s shoulders.  
“I hate you sometimes.”  
Jim flashes him a smile.  
“I know. But you love me afterwards, every single time.”

Bones groans as memories flash before his eyes, memories of quick fucks in dark alleyways, blowjobs in the gym and hand jobs in the hospital.  
Damn, but the kid is right.

Jim leans in for another kiss, but Bones pushes at his shoulders, pushes him down on his knees.  
He feels Jim smile before he swallows him to the root.


End file.
